With the advent of the Internet, various internet based games have at times attracted attention. For example, geo-caching is a game in which “caches” are hidden (either inside or outside) in urban or rural areas. A player obtains the coordinates (usually latitude and longitude) of a hidden cache from an internet site. Along with the coordinates, the internet site may provide other clues helpful to the player in finding the cache. The player then searches for the cache based on the received coordinates of the cache and any other provided clues. For example, the player can enter the received coordinates into a global positioning satellite (GPS) receiver. The cache is typically a waterproof, sealed container. In the container may be stored, for example, a logbook and a writing instrument. The cache may also include other items such as a book, CD video, DVD, trinket and so on. Some games may request a player that takes an item stored in a cache to replace it with another item with similar or greater value.